Mommy's Little Hooker
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Kira Morii is the illegitimate daughter and only child of a rich business man... and a prostitute. Sold to her father, she starts her last year of high school at Ouran Academy. But the other girls don't like that Honey and Mori seem to like her as a person. So they steal her clothes to force her into submission. Too bad they misjudged Kira... MoriOc MorixOc
1. Chapter 1

((You've heard all the excuses... I had no idea I had started 20 stories... well, here's to 21! Hope everyone is well and not totally pissed off at me. I, unfortunately, may not be finishing some of my earlier stories. It's not that I fell out of the genre or anything but I am out of ideas for them. I will, however, continue all of my OHSHC stories and all the more recent ones that I've started. If anyone has any ideas on what to do with my other stories that I've been blocked on, let me know.

I do not own OHSHC! I wish I did...))

Chapter 1: Shameless

A whore's daughter, spawn of a prostitute. Obviously the fault lies with the woman who couldn't keep her legs closed. But the title gets passed down and the fault becomes the child's, age regardless. What an unfair life to live. How do I know? Because that's my life. My name is Kira Morii and... don't make me say it again.

It's not like I'm proud of my "lineage". I may not have known what I wanted to be when I was a kid but I didn't want my mother's job. Dad wasn't in the picture so for all purposes of giving up, I pretended he was dead. I was too busy watching "Mommy" work-it for strangers, being watched by the other whores while learning how I can be more like them. Damn my impressionable mind.

There was no one to save me. Social Services were tricked every time. With clothes on my back, food in my belly, and going to school, those people couldn't help me. There was no evidence to suggest any wrongdoings. So there I stayed, fearing for Mom's life and fearing for my innocence until I was 17 years old, starting my senior year. That's when everything went to Hell and the devil orchestrating my punishment was my long-lost father.

Apparently he'd been unable to get his legal wife pregnant and was in need of an heir. Even with my sluttish good looks, he could still tell that I was his. He came to visit me. Then the yelling started. Mom was mad because asshole never paid a dime of child support. Dad was pissed because bitch never told him he had a child.

Mom named a price for child support and he paid it without batting an eye, in CASH. She named a higher price and he paid once again. This time, I was the one sold. Like a cheap hooker, I was bought by my own father, given to him by my maternal pimp. And off to Japan I went without a word or question to me. She just counted the money and left without so much as a "goodbye". Or an "I'm sorry". So now my senior year starts in a new school, new country, and new lifestyle.

Yeah... Dad's rich. Obviously. He's been trying to buy my love but considering my body has been sold, my rights violated by people who were supposed to love me... I'm not feeling very generous at the moment. His sad attempts were met with contempt. Eventually he just left me alone. The silence was music to my ears.

At one point, I must have fallen asleep because someone was calling out for me to wake up. The driver of the towncar Dad had rented was the person waking me. Funny, he seemed more like the type to shake a person awake. Tomas was his name and never had I seen such broad shoulders on a man. Considering the only men I'd been around were spineless middle-aged men in unhappy marriages with big pockets and little else to give my mother when she serviced them...

"Miss, we've arrived at your school..." His voice was pretty nice too, not really deep but if he used it right, he could almost seem intimidating. Part of me wondered what it would be like to hear that voice moan... but the other part of me knew I could never do that to the poor guy. He wasn't my type. And he must have such a hard time being my dad's bitch. So I just got out of the towncar and stared up at the bright pink building before me.

I'm not joking. It was BRIGHT-FUCKING-PINK. I turned back to glare at the bigger man and snapped, "Very funny, Tomas. I didn't know my school was actually clown-college. Now take me to a regular school with red bricks and a flagpole that I can play "stripper" on during recess..."

He coughed, turning slightly to hide his blush. He had found out that when I don't get enough sleep and want to be a bitch, my vulgarity knows no bounds. "Miss, this is Ouran Academy... It's always looked like this... Here's your uniform."

"Bright yellow to match the Pepto Bismal someone threw all over the place? No thanks. My clothes are just fine... guess I'll just have to give the little peeing statue a lap dance for fun..."

I strutted my stuff up to the school, not even bothering to look and see how many eyes were glued to me. I knew I looked good and carried myself like a high-priced hooker. Mommy would be so proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

By the time the 6th bell rang, I was public enemy number one. The girls hated me. There were all sorts of rumors about me based on how I dressed. Every teacher scolded me for wearing a leather miniskirt and a tight blouse that showed off my "goods". I made a couple of friends, despite my stiletto boots.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the first person to say hello to me. Even amongst all the rumors, he at least made an effort to be civil. I guess everyone else thought it was more than I deserved. They kept pulling him away to try to talk some sense into him. He kept coming back, questioning the rumors. And I answered honestly- it wasn't like I would ever warn someone away because I was disease-ridden. For God's sake, I've spent 17 years of my life teaching men the reasons why they should stay away from me. And the young-looking blond smiled, declaring that he knew the rumors weren't true. "Ne, Takashi~?"

A grunt of approval always followed that question. Takashi Morinozuka was my second acquaintance/friend. He was the exact opposite of Mitsukuni. His hair was black and messy. He was tall, fit, and mature-looking. My messed up mind kept thinking about how he had to be "hung" and that I wouldn't have minded being sexually harassed by him back home with the whores. Of course, that meant that he would have gotten together with Mom first... nasty...

I hate to say it... but I think this place may actually work out okay. I didn't want to get any false hopes as I headed to gym with Mitsukuni and Takashi. The entire class was doing gym class and I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Nothing happened during gym. I was all pumped up for nothing. The girls just left me alone and did their own thing. I didn't even get glared at and there were no "accidents". But even as I stood under the surprisingly warm shower, the feeling that a shit-storm was coming my way didn't wash down the drain with my sweat. Turning off the water, I looked around for my towel and it was nowhere to be found. I was dripping wet and slowly freezing as I looked for my clothes. Since I was new, the school provided a gym uniform and my own locker for personal belongings. Now if I had a lock for my locker, my clothes wouldn't have been stolen... Hellllllloooo, shit-storm.

I had just done gym barefoot and now even my gym clothes were missing. I guess I should count my blessings- the prissy bitches left me my lace undergarments and my stilettos. They probably were afraid to catch whatever imaginary disease they've concocted for me. I put them all on and they fit like a glove. With the click of my heels on the locker room floor, I strut out to show them what happens when they mess with a prostitute's daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

No one had been expecting it when the young woman walked out without her clothes. All the girls were expecting her to refuse to move from the locker room. That's what they would have done. But that little tramp came out with her dark eyes blazing, her long black hair spiraling and dripping all over the floor. Her full lips didn't even need lipgloss to look wet and supple. She had more boys drooling and blushing over her than earlier this morning.

Kira Morii stopped just in front of the girl and demanded her clothes back. Her voice was strong and clear. She was pissed as all hell. Mori and Honey came closer, not wanting this to result in a fight. Of course, none of the rich, well-to-do girls would admit to taking the garments. Instead, they gave her a piece of advice instead.

"Get out of here. You don't belong here. If you did, you would have NEVER come out of there, looking like that. It's disgraceful. You look like a harlot and in front of Mori and Honey. You should be ashamed..."

Kira bit her lip, glancing over at the aforementioned boys. Takashi had removed his jacket but seemed unsure on whether he should get in there to cover her or wait until the tension had cleared. Mitsukuni's face was odd- not happy but also not sad... nor was it mad. It was neutral and a bit unsettling, to speak the truth.

She looked back at the girls and glared. "Don't make me destroy your delusions. Just give me back my clothes and I'll leave you alone."

"You're not in a position to be giving us orders. Just because your father got stuck with you doesn't mean you have any social standing."

The dark-haired female sighed and turned away from them. They left her no choice. She just hoped... that he wouldn't hate her for this. Her eyes locked onto Takashi's as she approached him slowly, willing him to believe her, to trust her, to still be her friend after this was all over...

((Want to find out what happens? You know the rules, lemme know what you think! Flames are allowed but don't be hurtful. I only want constructive flames or praise. If you don't like, don't continue reading. Review for me, my pretties!))


	2. Three Little Rules

((Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed Mommy's Little Hooker.

Just to clarify, Kira is not a prostitute. She has just learned how to be like one from watching her mother and the other prostitutes, strippers, etc. But she's had to fight drunk men who couldn't "get'r'done" before Kira's mom passed out. She is still a virgin, just very confident with her body and has a dry sense of humor when it comes to her mother's profession.))

Chapter 2: Three Little Rules

Everyone watched as Kira sauntered up to Mori, her hips tilting enticingly. "There are three rules every hooker must follow in order to be any good. Rule number 1 always keep eye contact with your customers. You need to make sure that they're either attracted to you or don't care. If they don't care, drink them stupid." Her dark eyes sparking magnanimously as they locked onto the tall 3rd year's. True to her words, he didn't seem to be able to look away from her but his eyes weren't examining her body either. She found it odd though she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she went on with the next rule.

"Rule number 2- always keep your body on his...or hers. It doesn't matter if it's a hand." Kira ran her slender fingers up Takashi's blazer, effectively unbuttoning the buttons without a hitch. "Your chest." She moved her chest so it was against his stomach, his groin against her stomach. Her hands held onto his open blazer to prevent him from backing away. Because that would be violating Rule number 2. "Or... your back side." Sliding one hand up his chest, the dark-haired girl turned around, keeping her hand and arm on his body before grinding herself back into the young man's body, bending her knees to go down before coming back up.

Letting go of his blazer, Kira started walking away without a word.

"WAIT!" When the young lady stopped, turning an eye to see Mitsukuni holding a hand out. His chocolate brown eyes were serious, contradicting his pink bunny. "What's the third rule?"

"... never get attached to a customer...and always leave them begging for more. Of course, I guess you could count those as two separate rules... But remember this, boys, paper, not plastic. And no coins." She gave him a smile that was more sad than anything- a silent plea of forgiveness. Then she sauntered off to the limo that was no doubt waiting for her, clothes forgotten in the midst of the scene she'd created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitsukuni sighed, going over to Takashi. The tall cousin seemed to be frozen in shock...or seduction, judging from the tent in his pants. Crawling up his body to sit on his shoulders, the tiny blond whispered into his ear. The giant blushed deeply as he buttoned up his blazer to hide his not-so-little problem.

Once that was taken care of, Honey said softly, "She's sad... I wish they'd just given her clothes back. But now that she made a spectacle of herself, no one's going to leave her alone about it."

Mori nodded with a grunt. Of course, he couldn't say the same. Because he had liked what had happened between them, just not what had lead up to it. But he wouldn't admit it. He may be a red-blooded male but he was still a gentleman, despite his physical reactions to her actions. What would tomorrow bring? Would she be able to look at them, talk to them, smile at them. Or would she ignore them because of what she'd done to him. A willing participate in a forced seduction is not the victim- the seductress is.

((Short chapter but a good place to end it. Review despite the shortness, review REVIEW!))


	3. Kasanoda's Plan Revised

((Here's installment number 3 for Mommy's Little Hooker. I know I should be updating some of my other stories but... well, I suddenly thought of the perfect plot for this chapter and it's just SCREAMING to be written. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story thus far!))

Chapter 3: Kasanoda's Plan Revised

"So you see, Kyo-chan? We have to help Kira-chan..." Honey had his cute-beam on MAX, Bun-bun in his arms and under his chin with his head tilted to the side for extra adorability. He had the perfect plan to get Kira back as his and Takashi's friend. He knew that she would withdraw herself from them because of that sad smile she gave them. And he didn't want to lose her when he just met her. He knew his tall cousin felt the same way but because of what she did, his feelings were bound to be conflicted. That was why Honey decided to bring in some extra assistance- besides, Mori never talked anyway.

Kyoya Ohtori looked over at his upperclassman before turning back to his laptop, glasses flashing. "I don't see what's in it for me. We'd be losing out on a day of hosting to help a girl who knows exactly what she was born as. She's just being dramatic and you should just let her be. Besides, the whole school's buzzing about the whore that slipped through the cracks..." His tone was light, obviously not meaning anything by what he'd been hearing.

But Mitsukuni Haninozuka didn't like those words at all. He frowned deeply, puffing out his cheeks before his brown eyes sparked with an evil mini-plan that he was sure would work. Pulling his stuffed rabbit away from his chest, he made it look at him as he said, "Well, Bun-bun... guess we're just gonna hafta tell Tama-chan about Kira-chan's problem..." The clicking of keys stopped as the Shadow King glared over at the young-looking man. Honey didn't seem to see the glare as he added, "Tama-chan will be sure to help out... and Kyo-chan will just be sucked into another scheme that our president will create within 15 seconds of hearing her tragic tale..."

Kyoya twitched in agitation, knowing that this was a win-lose situation. No matter what, the club would be closed that day. But if he willingly- not so much- took part, they could come up with a plan that would take less time to solve the problem. Where as Tamaki's plan would be long and full of the idiot's hopeless dreaming. With a sigh, he knew what he had to do. Pushing his glasses up with a single finger (the middle one), he sighed. "Fine... lucky for us, we already have a plan that will work perfectly for this situation. Not that it did Kasanoda-kun any good..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kira ignored the glares and whispering gossip that surrounded the hallways and her classroom. She knew what to expect and pretended it didn't bother her at all. It wasn't like she was acting like something she wasn't. She wasn't that delusional...

However, despite her attempt to make-believe, she couldn't face Honey or Mori. Especially Mori. She used him and then walked away without a real apology. Now it was too late to say sorry without it being 3 times as awkward as it would have been after she'd done it. And she felt his arousal, thick and pulsing with need through his pants and her underwear. Strange how she'd never thought of the male anatomy like that before. Of course, Mori had a leg up on all of the guys that had ever come after her. He was a handsome young man who was respectful and kind to everyone. No one was singled out, no one was made to feel bad.

That was a lot of things to think about someone after knowing them for just one school day. But she couldn't help it. That was the vibe she got from him. And that was the vibe that was lost that day after Physical Education. She no longer had the right to try to get to know him or his cherub-charge. That was her self-inflicted punishment. And now she was alone.

The last bell finally rang and Honey dragged Mori out of the room as fast as humanly possible- if that human was jacked-up on 3 cakes from lunch and the sugar rush just hit him now. But Kira was glad. They needed to stay away from her. She'd been bad, oh so bad... and she needed to be punished. Unfortunately, that word only brought around the thought of being spanked by Mori for being a bad girl. That was no way to think when you were a young lady. It was the perfect way to think when you were raised to be the perfect whore without losing your maidenhead.

Kira was the last student to leave the room, the halls mysteriously empty. She felt eyes on her but could see no one. With a shrug, she headed off towards her locker. She needed to leave campas before she accidentally bumped into Honey or Mori.

"THERE SHE IS, MEN! GET HER!"

In a flash of blond and auburn, the dark-haired beauty was swept off her feet and carried off like a speeding bullet. She didn't even have time to yell out for help before the blur stopped abruptly and dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor of what looked to be a music room. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing a skirt like yesterday. But her short-shorts revealed just as much of her pale thighs, the jean material dark and seductive when matched with her tight black tank top. Her hair, however, hid most of her clothes from view and gave her the look of a half-dressed siren upon the ocean rocks near the treacherous shore. Dark eyes flashing, she glared up at 3 boys- one blond and two twin auburn-haired boys.

They all blushed, the twins playing it off like they weren't really affected by her appearance. In fact, they moved closer and started messing with her hair, getting it back in proper order.

"It's really silky and soft, right, Hikaru?" "Hmm... she just got the tips cut recently. See, no split ends. Kaoru, I think we can do better with her than we did Bossanova." The twins nodded to each other before being swatted away by a furious Kira.

She stood up, balancing expertly on 3-inch stiletto heels. "What the Hell is going on here? You kidnapped me and threw me on the ground! Then you start messing with my hair like I'm your fucking doll?!"

The blond moved in front of her, taking hold of both of her hands and staring into her dark eyes with his amethyst orbs. "Princess, please forgive us. But Mommy said that we are to help your image. And while you are beautiful in every way... it's a naughty sort of beauty that gets young ladies in trouble with scrupulous men." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes as he continued, "As the members of the prestigious host club, we cannot turn a blind eye to the danger that you are courting..."

Kira watched him warily before looking down at their entwined hands. "Let me go- you're the guy I should be the most wary of." He flew away from her and somehow appeared in the corner, weeping his sorrow. "What is his problem...?"

"Forgive him. Tamaki has always been a bit of an idiot..."

The dark-haired beauty turned with a raised eyebrow to look at the owner of the voice. "A bit?"

The owner was a young man perhaps a year younger than she was with black hair combed to perfection. His grey eyes were hidden behind glinting glasses, a black notebook open in his hands as he wrote without looking. "Yes, well, he has his days. My name is Kyoya Ohtori. Kira Morii, we have received a distressed request that we solve the problem of your... appearance and give you a look that makes you seem innocent in a good way." He walked to a nearby chalkboard and flipped it over, revealing a series of sketches. "We are reinstating Kasanoda's failed plot of "Devil to Angel Transformation" and have revised it to fit your particular needs."

Kira glared at it and asked, "So you're just playing dress-up with me? It won't change a damn thing, Kyoya... I am what I am and..." She bit her pink lip, obviously unable to continue her thought.

But the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, paid her words no mind as they grabbed each of her arms and dragged her into the back room. "Who cares what we're doing? Dress-up is a fun game when you have the Hitachiin twins to play with. We got all these outfits together for you to try on. Now change or we'll do it for you..." Their gold eyes flashed mischievously before they shut the curtain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Takashi! We're late, we're late!"

Takashi Morinozuka watched Mitsukuni try to pull him to go faster. He wondered why the young man was so eager to get to the club room. He could bet on the sweets that were there but he'd heard some passing girls talking about how the club was cancelled for the day. Was there an emergency meeting? He pondered those thoughts as he passed more girls, their gossip choice focused more on Kira.

He felt his hands curl into tight fists. He didn't like what they were saying but he knew he wasn't in a position to defend her honor. She... what she did... and how he... Her actions brought a blush to his face that he couldn't control. He was a guy- of course he liked it. But that look in her eyes before it started, that was a silent plea for forgiveness. It was a plea for something that he could tell, he just knew, that she didn't feel she deserved. And when she walked away, he wanted to follow her. He would have run after her. But something held him back. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew that she wanted to be alone. Or how he wasn't sure he could control himself after she did such a "good" job turning him on like that.

All he knew was that no amount of meditation could make him forget the allure of those eyes, that body pressed up against his own, or those pink lips that spoke phrases and rules that she was not old enough to know. She'd spoken of corruption and pleasure that, even now, his body yearned to experience. Despite his wild title at the club, he was still a virgin boy. Didn't mean that he didn't know things of that nature. Rich or not, the locker rooms at Ouran held just as much porn as any other school. But those pictures were nothing compared to Kira.

"TAKASHI!" The gentle giant snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his childish older cousin. "If you fall asleep while walking, you'll run into someone! Besides, we're here!" The small blond properly chastised him before going to open the door, his pink rabbit tucked in his left arm.

Mori entered behind Honey and froze at what he saw. School girl uniform. Kira Morii was in a school girl uniform. Not their school girl uniform, a different one. A shorter one of cream and forest green materials. And pigtails. Her hair was in pigtails that made her seem anything but an innocent school girl. Especially with that lollypop she was licking.

Tamaki and the twins were watching her through serious eyes, discussing how seductive she looked.

"Boss, it's no use. The angel look made us little devils want to corrupt her. The nurse look made you go into fits about Haruhi that even we don't need to know about... you're a sick perv by the way..." No arguments were made as Kaoru continued, "And even the school girl uniform makes us hot and bothered..."

Tamaki sighed. "We should give up but Kyoya said this was the best way to revise her trampled reputation. So we must keep going men... Next outfit!"

Kira sighed softly and turned away, making all three boys blush at the leopard-print underwear that peeked out from the too-short skirt. "Whatever... it's not like it'll work anyway..." she grumbled, strutting off to the curtained area. Those mary-janes were made for walking...

Honey and Mori came up behind the now nose-bleeding lads and the blond quietly asked, "What are you guys doing to Kira-chan?" He did not sound happy.

((Ohhhhhh... what's gonna happen next? I know, I know! But review for me first and I shall put forth the answers you all seek!))


	4. Troubling Perverts

((Long time, no chapter... Sorry but I had to get another job thanks to my car wanting to be a bitch. The writing that I've been doing has been on paper so now I'm typing it all up. Hope you all enjoy this exciting episode of... Mommy's Little Hooker!

And thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, followed... and has not died waiting for this submission!))

Chapter 4: Troubling Perverts

The three conspirators jumped at the sound of Honey's angry voice. Turning to face the senior hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru swiftly pointed accusing fingers in their 'milord's direction. To which Tamaki shook his head, denying ever being involved in such unscrupulous plans.

"The twins picked the outfits! And Kyoya said that we needed to make her look innocent!" the 'prince' whined, about to cry.

Honey's eyes narrowed. "That's not innocent, Tama-chan... You made her look like the dessert buffet of a 5-star restaurant." His childish voice just made the underlying fury that much more terrifying.

"What about this?"

All the boys, Kyoya included, turned to look at Kira wearing a baby-doll negligee. It was a silver and black number with matching boy shorts that were black with silver writing- the word 'love' in several languages were scrawled enticingly all over them.

Bloody noses all around the trio of perverts. Kyoya had turned his back before Kira could show the back view. Mori had the same look of want as during yesterday's lap dance. And Honey was slowly closing in on his prey (Tamaki and the twins).

Kira looked over her shoulder at them and sighed. "Not very innocent... is it? I thought it looked adorable on the hanger."

Of course, Haruhi just had to walk in at that very moment. 10 seconds after opening the door, she turned her eyes to Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "... you sick bastards..." Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment and humiliation. Kira's body had way more curves than hers did. And even though she hated being the Hitachiin's 'toy', she took this as a sign of being replaced.

"NOOOOOOO, Haruhi! Daddy's sorry! He was only trying to save Kira-sempai from being labeled a promiscuous harlot! Ohhhh, Hikaru! Kaoru! Why is there such sinful garments?! This is an INNOCENT campain!"

Hikaru shrugged. "These are all of our mother's latest designs. You should be be glad we got them on such short notice, Milord."

"Yeah!" Kaoru added, sticking his tongue out. "Besides, she looks more innocent now than the last few outfits."

The largest member of the Host Club closed the space between him and the new girl. His jacket soon covered her body and a simple word was growled out. "Kimono..."

Kira, who had been staring at him since he first moved, turned her eyes away, apologizing softly before going to the back to find what he'd ordered.

As soon as the door shut, the silent samurai fell to his knees, holding his nose as blood gushed out. His cheeks were a dusky rose color and his eyes were wide from the insane amount of control he'd just shown. Kendo and general ass-kicking had nothing on the minx who was currently undressing in the next room.

Haruhi looked at Mori's rather difficult situation and smiled. "I'm going to make sure she's able to get the kimono on properly. You three have seen more than enough skin for one day..." With a glare at Tamaki and the twins, she stomped into the back room and slipped inside, slamming the door behind her.

The brunette female host had turned her back the instant she saw the dark-haired goddess in her undergarments. She turned and looked at her, dark eyes surprised but not panicked as most girls should have been.

"Who are you?"

Haruhi stammered, "I-I'm sorry... I just w-wanted to make sure y-you got a k-ki-mono that fit properly..."

Kira smiled softly. "Thank you. Do you know how to put one on? I'm more of a skirt person. But I wronged Mori..."

Haruhi busied herself with finding a kimono that would fit her curvaceous body. She didn't catch every word but the last sentence caught her attention. "Wronged Mori-sempai? What do you mean?"

Kira bit her lip softly, looking away in shame. She didn't know how to describe the act to such an innocent-looking boy. it was fun to horrify the prissy bitches of this school but Haruhi hadn't been bitchy towards her at all. Could this boy be a friend in the making? Or would this be a good chance to disappoint a good person?

"I... seduced him... in front of a bunch of girls..."

Haruhi had found a kimono and turned to face the desirable young woman, blushing at the word 'seduced'. The host, forgetting her plea for help, handed over the garment and headed out of the back room. She needed to find out what the new girl meant- in host lingo.


End file.
